


We'll Be Okay

by orphan_account



Series: Glimpse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Albus' embarrassment always seems to rub off on Scorpius.





	

It was their sixth year at Hogwarts, not a major year, but a big year considering how close they were to finally leaving the school behind them. As it were, being a week before the winter break, Professors were being generous in handing out homework, essays, quizzes, and tests. It was a lot for the students to handle, two boys in particular, but the thought of the break ahead continued to push them both forward. 

“Scorpius…” Albus whispers as the two friends sit at a table across from each other. They’re in the library, their table filled with open books and crumpled parchment and extra ink because  _ someone _ has a habit of doodling when his mind wanders. 

“I  _ told _ you Albus, page 394 has practically  _ everything _ if you actually read it.” the blond says, dropping his quill back into the ink pot and letting his blue eyes meet green. Albus smiles and it catches Scorpius off guard. He smiles back instinctively, because who  _ couldn’t? _ “Oh, this isn’t about the essay, I suppose then?” 

“Smart as ever, darling.” Albus says as he puts his arm on the table and his chin comfortably in the palm of his right hand. His left hand busies itself, his fingers subconsciously tracing patterns on the wooden surface. His eyes quickly sweep over the other boy, taking in his tired appearance, his messy hair, his pale fingers that have ink dots smeared upon them. He’s suddenly very embarrassed and very nervous and very much in love, though he’s been in love for quite sometime and he finds himself embarrassed quite often. 

Scorpius chuckles quietly to himself, his essay at the back of his mind as his attention is raptured by the blushing, messy-haired boy he is so thankful to have a part of his life. He waits patiently as he watches Albus struggle with himself internally, and though he knows whatever Albus is trying to do must be quite hard, Scorpius is pleased to note he looks as cute as ever. 

“I want to spend time with you.” Albus whispers rather harshly, his shoulders no longer relaxed but unmoving and tense and Scorpius doesn’t understand this at all.

“Do you perhaps have a twin brother I didn’t know about? That I’ve been spending all my time with instead?” the blond asks, his lips forming into a playful smirk that has Albus flushing red all over. 

“...Over break.” Albus tries to help himself but his words come out like a breath and he is lucky Scorpius gives him every ounce of his attention, or else Albus would have had to repeat himself. 

“Oh.” Scorpius sighs, a genuine smile gracing his face. “Well, I thought we were already doing that. Ah… should I have not thought that? I mean,” he lowered his voice into an even quieter whisper as he leaned towards his boyfriend, “I don’t want to always, y’know—”

“No, no, no!” Albus starts, his voice raising slightly as he holds both hands out in front of him in a ‘stop’ motion. “Infer all you want, think that all the time, that’s brilliant, really, I just never seem to get the memos.”

Scorpius’ embarrassment fades slightly as he straightens himself up, a smile brimming on his lips. “Hmm, I really do love you, Albus.” 

“Yes, well,” Albus coughs to clear his throat, straightening himself back up as well and willing his red cheeks to go back to normal. He breaks eye contact as he suddenly finds interest in his blank parchment. “I love you too.” 

“So whose house, then?” Scorpius asks, his long fingers gliding across the table to meet tan ones. The two hands pick at each other a minute before deciding to interlock fingers. Albus is calmed by the soft hand, and by the gentle way Scorp’s thumb rubs circles over his own. He looks up, surprised that his boyfriend is still watching him, his gaze soft and unguarded and as loving as ever. 

“Both.” Albus says decisively. “It’s our first time going home as, y’know, a couple. Shouldn’t we tell both parents?” He can feel his cheeks warming up again, but he sticks to his words. 

“Brilliant.” Scorpius nods in agreement. He’s suddenly extremely nervous and acutely aware of the way his heart pounds as if trying to free itself from his chest. He knows Albus will feel the same way, if not a hundred times worse, so he says his fears aloud in order to hopefully show his boyfriend he isn’t alone. “I’m incredibly nervous, now. Your family, my family—well, dad; two families, two separate times that’s a little… you know?” 

Albus nods, a smile blooming on his kissable lips. It makes Scorpius’ heart soar. “I know.”

“Whatever happens will be okay.  _ We’ll _ be okay.” Scorp’s hand gently squeezes the one in his own, only to receive a squeeze back. 

“Disappointment is my nickname, after all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I write one Scorbus fic and suddenly I'm here scribbling another one. I can't get enough of these boys in these short moments, honestly. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot.


End file.
